Notebooks with a touch screen become more and more popular. In some scenes where a notebook with a touch screen is used, such as inputting an excel table, a user needs to switch back and forth between two operations of touching the touch screen and tapping the physical keypad of the notebook, making the arms of the user strained and resulting in a low input efficiency.